


Clueing

by Jenndude5



Series: Drunk Fun [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: #IFDrabble, 100 word challenge, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Crack, Drabble, Drunk Clint, Drunk Tony, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Stupidity, Tony is clueing for looks, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenndude5/pseuds/Jenndude5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk Tony watched 'BBC Sherlock'. He liked it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clueing

“Tony, what are you doing?” Steve wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

“Shhhh! I’m clueing for looks!” Tony told him seriously, barely lifting his head from the rug, and then dropped it back down bursting into a fit of giggles with Clint.

“Umm…” Steve wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do with that information.

“He got angsty while you were gone,” Bruce said, looking up from where he was reading “Clint was watching Sherlock for… some reason. I think it’s because Coulson’s gone on Valentine’s Day. Since it’s Tony, they got drunk.”

“Come along Watson, The game is on!”

**Author's Note:**

> My first -published- story in years, and my first try at limiting myself to a hundred words.
> 
> Now for the main reason I'm posting this: I want to get back into writing. Well, posting. I've decided to do so in one-shots, drabbles, and short stories, but have no imagination for small. All I can seem to think of is long, multi chapter fics that I get stuck on so easily and might never complete.
> 
> That's where you guys come in! I need ideas, prompts, challenges, or places I can find them.
> 
> I know it's a lot to ask, since I've never posted, nor do I really leave comments all that much -unless something sticks out to me- so no one reading this really knows me from Adam, but you will get credited for your ideas!


End file.
